


醉酒

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	醉酒

他一手搭在我肩上，呼吸沉重，我用另一只手搂住他的腰，肩膀几乎是架在他的胳肢窝下面，怕他跌跌撞撞的在走廊里摔倒。  
“到了没有？”他的声音从口罩里传出来，闷闷的。  
“马上就到了，把房卡给我。”他把手伸到外套里面，摸索着拿出房卡递给我，我看了一眼卡上的房间号，半拖半抱的把他拉到房间门口。  
“你喝了多少？”我问他。  
他抬起胳膊摆了摆手。这两年虽然练就的能喝下去一点酒，但依旧是几杯就醉了，很多时候都是我替他挡下来，他也知道这种时候我似乎是个能依靠的人，某些心照不宣的时候我也能很快替他解围。就这样，在他为数不少的朋友圈中，我算是个能稍微参与到他生活中去的人，但至于情感生活，他却越来越会把自己封闭起来。有时候我会想，自己如果早点认识他，会不会更容易走到他的心里，比如，他刚回国的时候。  
我给房间通上电，扶他进去，他一只手摘下口罩和戴得很低的渔夫帽，扶着洗手间的门框，摸索到洗手台前打开水龙头开始洗脸。我有点手足无措，站在洗手间门口看着他把脸洗完，准备等他出来跟他道别。  
他用毛巾擦了擦脸，从洗手间出来，也不看我，走到床边坐下开始发呆。我打了个招呼：“那我就先回去了。”  
“等一下。”他说。  
我刚要转身，回头看了看他，他还是那个姿势，头也没回。  
“陪我坐一会儿吧。”他邀请道。  
我有点惊讶，又有一点点窃喜，我自认为自己没有和他熟到收到这种邀请的地步，毕竟现在，不论是其他艺人，还是圈外的其他朋友，到他的下属，围在他身边的人太多了，他既不擅长，也不屑于处理那些人际关系。一定有人觉得他清高，我认为。他是清高，但又不是真的清高，毕竟这是他骨子里带的，被他视为原则的东西，是他心底里觉得应该做的事情。交朋友也是，如果说从前他是努力把自己打开去感动别人，现在则是发现那样的自己太容易被各种各样的东西侵略，他分不清好坏，索性不再打开，毕竟朋友这种东西，一只手能数过来就足够了。所以对我来说，想和现在的他交朋友很难，我也不奢求到什么交心的地步， 能做到替他分担点什么就可以了。  
我走过去坐到他身边，他竟然慢慢地靠了过来，把头枕在我的肩上。我不敢动，呼吸都不敢使劲，怕下一秒他就会离开我的肩膀。我低下头观察他的脸，他刚洗完的脸很白很干净，每一颗痣都看的清清楚楚，他的眉骨很高，睫毛很长，鼻梁的线条遮住了嘴巴，隐隐约约能看见青色的小胡茬。  
“你不开心吗？”我小心翼翼的问道。  
“开心啊，怎么可能不开心。”他眨着眼睛望着窗外。酒店的楼层很高，窗外是繁华都市的夜景，即便到了后半夜也依旧车水马龙，霓虹闪烁。  
“又走了一个，工作室的人。”他主动开了口，“就今天。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“有人告诉我了。”  
“我留不住他们。”他突然起身，呆呆的望着窗外。“都会走吧，最后，你们所有人，工作室也不可能成立一辈子，朋友也是，粉丝，更是。  
“我留不住他们，为什么我留不住他们呢？”他转过头看着我的眼睛，我看着这双眼睛，不知道该怎么回答。  
“怎么留不住了，你没有听到吗，她们喊你的名字....”。他笑着摇了摇头，嘴边的酒窝露了出来，“一刹那，只有那一刹那是属于我的。”他像在思考着什么，“有时候我在想，为什么我这么渴望舞台，甚至迷恋，可能因为只有在舞台上的时候，我能感觉到，有些东西是属于我的，我是真实的存在的，我是活着的。每一次上台，都好像在说，你们看看，我在努力的活着，我活得多精彩啊。”我看着他的侧脸，脑子里回想起他舞台上卖力的模样。  
好像把他所有的美好，把他的生命都释放在了那里。  
他喝醉了，这是一定的，肯在人面前说出这样的话，但这些其实都是对他自己说的吧，我猜，而坐在他身边的人，可以是任何一个人。  
“但其实台下的生活才是真的，她们看完了演唱会，第二天依然要工作，要上学，要谈恋爱....可我的日子是反的，有时候我分不清哪一个才是真实的生活，我的生活就是舞台，剩下的时间在准备舞台。”  
他的声音沉了下去，仿佛坠入了深深的绝望，他今天十分反常，我开始担心，又懊恼自己不是他最亲近的那个人，连安慰的话也不知怎么开口。  
“可很多人还是很羡慕你的生活。”  
“不是的，”他说道，“如果随便找个人，问他愿不愿意选择来过我的人生，你猜他会怎么说？”  
“愿意。”我脑子都没过，脱口而出，“那么多人爱我，我当然愿意。”  
“好，”他低下头抿嘴笑着，“如果是真的爱你，那当然好。”  
“当然是真的，我敢说他们都是真的很爱你....”  
“我知道，”他打断了我，“我相信，他们是真的爱我，但是....” 他低下头，长长的叹了一口气，之后他便不再开口，试图结束这个话题。  
“你知道，”沉默了一会，他突然开口，“我为什么一直没有谈恋爱。”我摇摇头。“因为我想，遇到那个让我可以去爱一生的人。”说完，他突然红了眼眶，“虽然我知道不能要求别人也这样，但我希望至少我自己....”。我心一软，用手搂住他，“我知道，我知道....”，他皱着眉头轻轻推开我的手，红着眼眶，眼睛湿漉漉的盯着天花板，“你知道什么？”他问道，我刚要开口，“别说出来。”他说。我望着他的脸，万般柔情涌上心头，一刹那，不是从心底，是从更深的地方，我知道我是爱着他的，即使是圣人，也难说永远吧，但至少此时此刻，我爱他，从心里很深很深的地方。  
“我爱你。”我说了出来。他看着我，笑了出来，天真又单纯。  
“真的吗？”他认真的问我。  
“真的。”我看着他。他撇了撇嘴，笑容走了样，我知道他在忍着。  
“就我一个。”他说。  
“就你一个。”我笑着，温柔的看着他。他终于忍不住，眼泪大片大片的往下掉，把整张小脸都湿透了。  
“一直....爱我....”，他哽咽的上气不接下气，“说吧，你就说吧....”，他无奈的说着，我用力把他抱在怀里，他也张开手臂迎接我，下巴靠在我的肩上，“我爱你，永远都爱你，到死都爱你。”我在他耳边轻轻说着。他哭得像要虚脱了，我转过头吻着他湿漉漉的小脸，更多的带着安慰，他闭着眼睛没有拒绝我，或许是没力气了，他半张着嘴巴，我吻上他的嘴唇，轻轻咬着，他像没有了知觉，有气无力的挂在我身上，也没有回应我的吻。  
我一定也醉的不轻，把他轻轻放倒在床上，伸手钻进他的T恤，抚摸着他的腰窝，他翻了个身，整个人趴在床上，扭过头露出半张脸看着我，我当他默许了自己越轨的行为，继续大胆的抚摸着他身上其他部位的肌肤，他一副很享受的样子，闭上了眼睛。我深吸了一口气，开始小心翼翼的脱他的裤子，刚拽到露出内裤边，他好像意识到了什么，一只小手伸到背后乱摆了几下，好像在反抗，接着又有气无力的垂了下去，我没有理会，继续手上的动作，直到完全褪下他的裤子。他的两条大腿白晃晃的出现在我眼前，我怕他冷，打开被子盖在他身上，接着自己也钻了进去。他依旧闭着眼睛，我开始抚摸他光滑的后背，手掌滑过腰窝，摸到了软软的屁股，揉捏了两下，他扭了扭身子，把脸往枕头里又埋了埋，大概是害羞了，我的手掌继续往下，抚摸着他的大腿根部，他的呼吸开始加重，我能感受到他那里散发的热气，我大胆的把手伸进内裤里，掐了一把他的屁股蛋儿，然后鬼使神差的把手指伸向两片臀瓣之间的缝隙，他像突然清醒了一样，嘴里嘟囔着 “不....不做....”，然后翻了个身，我只能把手收回来。他像是生气了，背对着我蜷缩着，我不敢动了，也跟他一个方向老老实实地躺着。  
原来他什么都懂啊，我嘲笑着自己，这样的事，哪里轮的上我呢。  
过了一会，我看他睡着了，就小心翼翼的蹭过去靠着他，他身上好闻的香气混着一点酒气，我近乎贪婪的闻着，想把这个味道刻在心里。他的身子随着呼吸一起一伏，每一下都撩拨着我的心，我觉得自己快要被欲望搞疯掉，下一秒就要撕破他的T恤，扯下他的内裤进入他的身体，可理智告诉我不能这样做。我一只手环住他的腰，他的腹肌刚好在我掌下，我便摸着这块皮肤沉沉的睡去了。  
夜里我醒了好几次，他依然在我怀里熟睡着，醒着发生的事像在做梦，等他醒来，大概也都会忘了吧，我拥有的只是这一个夜晚罢了，毕竟第二天，他又要离我而去了。


End file.
